Sexy Time with Ra's Al Ghul
by dianaglampers177
Summary: Hawt old man terrorist sextravaganza! Highbrow humor! Lowbrow humor! GAY SEX! Guaranteed to be the smartest and stupidest story of terrorist yaoi you will ever find. Tell me what you think!
1. Meditations

Description: Hawt old man terrorist sextravaganza! Highbrow humor! Lowbrow humor! GAY SEX! Guaranteed to be the smartest and stupidest story of terrorist yaoi you will ever find. Tell me what you think! (genre: horror/comedy)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even original characters. Steal them, I don't give a fuck.

Warning: Yaoi

Sexy Time with Ra's Al Ghul

By Diana Moon Glampers

Chapter 1

Meditations

If you're looking for the sexy stuff, skip to Chapter 2.

Who am I? I'm a fictional character. I'm the narrator in this story. I'm aware of what I am and you are too. Let's not lie to ourselves. I'm not real. I never was and I never will be. Still, being fictional isn't all bad. People like fictional characters.

What draws us to fictional characters? The easy answer is that on some level, we see them as real people. As people, we are capable of showing them real emotions, such as love, lust, hate, and apathy. Unfortunately, since fictional characters are fictional, there is a barrier of reality that separates them from us. It can prevent them from reciprocating our emotions, which can be a real problem for some people.

Let's talk about love and lust first. Love and lust are two sides of the same coin. Love is a healthy attraction, a bond between people that can be made from a lot of things. Compassion. Understanding. Empathy. These are some of many elements of love. To find love in a fictional character can cause many effects on the human mind. Sometimes it will manifest itself in strange ways. There's a phenomenon going around the internet where people treat fictional characters as their significant others, usually in the form of husbandos and waifus.

Lust on the other hand, while similar to love, has its own quirks and eccentricities. Love is an emotion defined by a bond. Lust is defined by desire. Let's say I find a fictional character hot. I don't care for his or her personality, I just feel funny in my undies every time I see them. Maybe they just have a hot body and I want to see them take their shirt off. Maybe their design plays upon a particular fetish. Either way, lust is about not liking someone for their personality and feeling a connection. Lust is entirely superficial and defined by desire. Once you've lost interest in someone, the lust is gone. It isn't a strong bond like love, just a fragile and fleeting desire.

Now let's talk about hate. Despite what some people will tell you, hate is a normal and healthy emotion. I admit, I hate a few fictional characters. I'll use Killer Croc as an example, since we're in Batman. I fucking hate Killer Croc. He's not an interesting villain at all, just a rehash of The Lizard from Spider-Man, who wasn't a particularly interesting villain to begin with. I hate it when people tell me he's their favorite Batman villain and I hate it whenever he appears. People don't always agree with me, though. This is good. If we all had the same opinions, Earth would be a boring place.

Lastly, there's apathy, the cruelest emotion of all. Apathy is a feeling of uncaringness. It's the opposite of love: cold and unmoving. If I'm apathetic to someone, they could live or die. I don't care. They mean so little to me that their entire existence could be done with or without. Hate has passion. Apathy is the empty lack of passion. The fact that someone hates something shows that it has value. Sure, it's a negative value, but it's still a value. Apathy is zero. It is the mathematical abyss of emotions, the absolute worst one, pure and unrefined. Apathy is cold neutrality.

Lex Luthor hated Superman more than anyone else. He left flowers at his arch enemy's funeral. That's hate. As nasty as hate can be, it can drive some people to do amazing things. Apathy? That only encourages inaction. It encourages a wall around you, refusing to let anyone in and anyone out.

Well, here I am in Batman land giving you an earful of philosophical bullshit. Let's not lie; you're probably here for the gay sex. Time for gay sex!


	2. Gay Porn

Chapter 2

Gay Porn

It was a dark room. The only light was the chemical glow of the Lazarus Pit in the center of the room. The air was thick with the scent of blood. There was a body on the ground, a broken, dying, bleeding body of an old man. His men were all killed. His daughter was taken away. His trusted bodyguard had perished He was all that was left of The League of Shadows. Ra's Al Ghul, one of the world's smartest and most powerful supervillains had fallen.

What happened? How did Ra's Al Ghul fall so hard? An informant told The United Nations of Mr. Al Ghul's plans. He had engineered a bacterial strain that could wipe out a fourth of Earth's population and an agar culture was given as proof. The informant was anonymous, but many suspected it to be a superhero. Batman, Nightwing, Robin… No one knew for sure, but they were thanked and rewarded handsomely for their hard work.

The UN sent in a highly trained squad of soldiers led by Sergeant Cody Blue. Using the most advanced tactics and weaponry, they made their way into The Demon's lair. Killing and apprehending his minions wasn't much trouble. Cody was an experienced leader, but also a vicious war fiend. Having once served in Afghanistan, he was no stranger to horror. He developed a taste for torture during that time and enjoyed interrogations more than was healthy.

Cody had dismissed his men and was with Ra's Al Gul, alone. He smiled when he got a good look at the old man. "I'll be damned. I shot The Demon's Head." He said. Mr. Al Ghul couldn't move. His body was too weak. Bullets were lodged in his joints. He was a strong man, but the human body had its limits. "You know, you're pretty hot for a terrorist, you know that? You got me so hard right now, watchn' you bleed out like that." He moved in close to Ra's and held him by the neck. "I wanna fucking destroy you. I wanna make you into my bitch. You hear that, terrorist fuckbag? You're gonna be my slave." He said. Ra's smirked. "No. It is you who will be the slave."

Being a master of blades, Ra's Al Ghul always had a secret weapon with him in case of emergencies. He slid a dagger from underneath his sleeve into his hand and jammed it into Cody's chest. The soldier cried out in pain. "Ow! Fuck!" The dagger penetrated his body armor and pierced his skin. Ra's Al Ghul laughed. He pulled the blade out, but before he could thrust it again, Cody slammed the butt of his gun into the terrorist's face. Teeth flew out from The Demon's Head. Wow, what a bad pun. He slammed his gun into Ra's again, until his face was bloodied and bruised. Afterwards, he aimed his gun at Mr. Al Ghul's hand and fired. He was dismembered. "Try anything like that again. Try it, you little shitstain!" He said. Ra's was about to say something, until Cody slammed the butt of his gun into Mr. Al Ghul's face again. All of his teeth were knocked out.

"Okay, bitch. I was going to go gentle, but not anymore." Cory said. He unzipped his pants and pulled out what appeared to be a throbbing erection. "I want head from The Demon's Head!" He demanded. Ra's tried to back away, but Cody grabbed him by the ears. "Suck me!" He shouted. He pressed on Ra's Al Ghul's cheeks to force him to open his mouth. He jammed his penis in. Ra's wanted to bite down, but he had no teeth left. He was forced to fellate this war criminal.

Lust blossomed from hate. Sex blossomed from death. Something else blossomed from Cody's suck stick straight into Ra's Al Ghul's face. How does this violent rape sex make you feel? Uneasy? Scared? Angry? Disgusted? Wet? Do you feel anything at all?

Meh.

Once Cody was done, he still had more juice in his penis. "Okay. You ready for round two, hot stuff?" He said to the old man. Ra's didn't answer. Cody ripped the terrorist's pants off. "Nice ass, there, Ra's. It won't be after I'm done with it. I'm gonna wreck you. You hear me? We're going Wreck It Ralph up in this bitch."

Cody took his gun, not his metaphorical one, but his actual metal gun that can fire actual bullets that kill people, and shoved the barrel into Ra's Al Ghul's rectum. He put one hand on the trigger and the other on his trigger. "Oh, baby." Cody said. He shoved the barrel deeper into Ra's rectum while he masturbated. "Oh baby, yeah. You are so hot." Cody said.

Yeah, baby. Groovy. It's da bomb.

Then, he fired. The same moment he splattered spunk all over Ra's face again, he fired. In an orgy of blood and semen, Ra's Al Ghul was dead. Cody zipped up his pants and patted the corpse on the head. "You were good, baby. Best rape ever." He said. He lifted the body up and carried it. "I mean, I raped my share of Al Qaeda, but none of it can compare to an Al Ghul."

What the fuck ever. I don't care.

Fuck this story.

Fuck my life.

Fuck the world.

None of it matters.

Meh.


	3. I Am Not Alone

Chapter 3

I Am Not Alone

Are you alone? I hope you're reading this alone. People don't normally read sexy fanfiction in public. If you're not alone, you probably should be alone. This is your part of the story and I need you and only you. If you're reading this with your friends, please ask them to leave. Or reread this part when they're away. Either one works fine.

…

…

…

…

You are alone now. You are in your own personal space. Nothing can hurt you. You cannot hurt anyone. By being alone, you have enveloped yourself in a field of privacy, a force field that removes you from anyone else. In this field of privacy, you can do whatever you want. Use your imagination. You can imagine yourself anywhere else. You can imagine yourself as anyone else. The human imagination is a wonderful thing, one of the greatest gifts bestowed upon us all. Goodbye, blue Monday.

Of course, this is coming from a fanfiction narrator. How seriously are you going to take me?

As long as you use your imagination, you are the god of your own world. You can treat your people as people. You can treat them as puppets. You can treat them as fictional character and have no regard for their lives. You could even treat them like dirt and punish them for nothing. Either way, in your mind, you are a god. You can bend the rules of the universe, history, cause and effect, and even restart it all if you will it so.

Or not.

You could also forsake your imagination. Just think, what if you hated everything you ever thought? What if you just wanted it all to die? What if your utter contempt for fiction made you want to annihilate it all and leave you with nothing.

The Great Nothing

When you're alone, you're all powerful. Use that power well. Or not. You don't have to be alone, you know.

…And in that aloneness, Ra's Al Ghul felt death. Death is different than what many people seem to say it is. There isn't much of an afterlife. It's just you, alone, with nothing but your thoughts and memories replaying over and over again forever. Dead people are naturally nostalgic. They want to remember what life was like. They…

"Wake up, bitch!"

Cody dipped Ra's corpse into The Lazarus Pit and dredged the old man out. His body was restored, as the chemicals inside of the pit tended to fix things. Cody shot Ra's immediately in both shins so that his victim couldn't run away. "What, you think I was going to keep you dead? You're my slave now, Ra's. Death is no escape." He slammed the butt of his gun into Mr. Al Ghul again just for fun.

If Batman knew that such men were the ones apprehending his enemy, he probably would have died on the inside.

"Oh, you like cheating death, don'tcha, bitch? Yeah, you never die. I can rape you, kill you, and abuse you all I want and you'll never die. Just the thought… Oh man, it gets me so hard it makes my dick hurt." Gross. Stop that. "You can't hurt me anymore than you already have." Ra's said. He had a smirk on his face, like he was somewhat confident that he'd get used to this after a while. "Really? I can hurt you in ways you could never dream of." Cody said.

Cody, stop. This has gone too far. I'm tired of your shit. "Ay? Who said that?" He looked around, as though I could take physical form. "Who are you talking to?" Ra's said. "That voice? Don't you hear it?" Cody said. I'm not revealing myself to him. You're the only one that can hear me right now. "What? Is this some kind of joke? Am I going bonkers?" Maybe. That's up to you.

Cody ignored me and dragged Ra's Al Ghul to another room. "You know my men? They're The Drippy Dogs, an elite team of…" Drippy Dogs? What the hell kind of name is that? "Hey! I came up with it! You…" Ra's laughed. It seemed like an inappropriate time for him to do this, but he was fresh from The Lazarus Pit, so he was less sane than usual. "What the hell are you smirking at, you little punk?" Cody said. He slammed his fist into Ra's Al Ghul's face and continued dragging him.

Cody took Ra's to his throne room. There appeared to be some discarded clothes on the floor, most of them being army fatigues. "The Drippy Dogs are all just like me. I taught them well in the arts of combat…" He paused to look at Ra's Al Ghul's face while he said this. "…and perversion." Oh yeah, the Drippy Dog's soldier on soldier orgies were legendary. Ra's seemed unmoved. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're not acting like you're supposed to!" Cody shouted. He hit Ra's Al Ghul again.

Cody, might I explain what exactly is wrong with this, or maybe with everything in general here? "Shut up! When I find you, I'll kill you! I'll kill you and fuck your corpse!" So much fury! You obviously have some serious mommy issues. "Mommy issues? Shut the fuck up!" What's wrong? Normal people don't have a terrorist fetish. What brought this on? Childhood trauma? What exactly happens to a person to make them this fucked up?

How does one obtain a fetish?

How does one obtain a socially unacceptable fetish?

How does… "What the fuck is this, some kind of poetry?" Cody was fuming with anger now. Something about him was that his dick got hard whenever he was angry. "Hey! How do you know that?" Believe me, I wish I didn't.


	4. Dolls

Chapter 4

Dolls

Cody dragged Ra's Al Ghul behind his throne. There was a lot of loud moaning. The scent of blood, sperm, and tears filled the air. "How do you like this? Huh?" Cody said. He grabbed Ra's Al Ghul's head and forced him to watch. There was a pile of men. All of them were naked and many of them were covered in semen. They were all on top of one another, like a huge gay pile of muscular naked men, like a pit of horny snakes. Is this getting you hot? Of course it isn't. Why am I even asking this?

When The Drippy Dogs saw Cody, the all stood at attention. Beneath the pile of men, there was a girl. She was hurt, bruised, and covered in semen. She had her clothes torn, conveniently to show her breasts and her vagina. She was crying and had tears, blood, sperm, and snot running down her face. Ra's instantly recognized this girl. It was his daughter, Thalia. "See that? They gang raped her. They gang raped her good, I'd say. I hadn't seen a girl so thoroughly broken like that in years. Not since we tracked down one of Bin Laden's nieces and…" "You fiend." Ra's said. Cody smiled. "Oh, did I get you mad?" He said. "You vile fiend! You evil, disgusting, fiend!" Ra's said. "Father, no. Please." Thalia said. One of The Drippy Dogs…

I'm sorry. I can't get over that name. The Drippy Dogs. That's terrible. Please, change it. "What? Change it?" Cody said. Yes, change it. I don't care what it is. Just anything but Drippy Dogs. "You should have asked me to do that years ago." Cody said. But I only met you half an hour ago…

Anyway, one of The Drippy Dog grabbed Thalia and shoved his penis into her mouth. "Silence, you little whore! Only speak when spoken to!" …And now I am a misandrist. Except not all men are like that, just the shitty ones. But who's to say they aren't all shitty? Who's to say… I'm getting on a tangent. You don't want to read a tangent, do you? Oh god, I hope not.

Cody took delight in seeing Ra's Al Ghul angry. "Yes! Yes! Let the anger flow through you! Let it boil over! Show me your fury!" Ra's tried to punch Cody, but the solider saw it coming and jabbed the old man in the face. He followed it up with a few more. Once Ra's was dazed, Cody pulled out his knife. "Drippy Dogs, come and help me. I'm gonna give this man a fucking he'll never forget."

Why are people allowed to do this? Shouldn't there be a god to stop these things from happening?

Cody's naked men held Ra's down. They were big and strong and muscular, and Ra's Al Ghul was just an old man. He tried to struggle, but he was too weak. Cody moved toward him with his knife. "You ready, old man?" He said. He carved a hole in Ra's tummy and pulled out some intestine. He wrapped the shit tubes around Ra's Al Ghul's neck and began strangling him. "Asphyxiation makes you orgasm better, you know." Cody said.

This is anatomically impossible. Who is allowing this shit to happen? Who is responsible for this? Whoever it is needs to die.

Ra's Al Ghul was being strangled with his own intestine while he was held down by naked men. Cody was thrusting his penis in and out of his gaping stomach wound. "Tummy fuck! Tummy fuck! It's all right!" He shouted. Somebody really liked Mai-Chan's daily life. Also, if you're reading this, don't google that. You'll regret it.

Ra's Al Ghul was being raped to death yet again. But was he really Ra's Al Ghul?

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?" Cody said. Oh, you mean my question? Was he really Ra's Al Ghul? "Yeah! I'm pretty sure I'm stomach fucking him right now." Cody said. One of his Drippy Dogs turned to him. "Sarge, are you okay?" He said. "I'm fine. I've just been hearing this voice and he's been pissing me off." Cody replied. His anger made his pelvic thrusts more violent.

That man who Cody was raping was not actually Ra's Al Ghul. He was a doll. How is he a doll? Dolls are soulless imitations of humans. They are meant to be played with. He only resembles Ra's Al Ghul. Maybe he looks like him, is said to be him, and sort of resembles his personality, but for the most part, it isn't the real thing. "What? Bullshit. I'm not fucking an imposter." Oh no? Why don't I explain a bit more?

Sexy fanfiction is some of the least self-aware literature in the world. It's not hard to see why. Authors and readers are more interested in seeing their fantasies fulfilled than presenting actual thoughts, ideas, or emotions into their stories. As a result, they lose substance. Why are we using Ra's Al Ghul? He isn't acting like him. He isn't talking like him. You might as well just slap a piece of paper with Ra's Al Ghul's face on it and tape it to the head of a blow-up doll.

Dolls… That's what this all is. That's where the most unfulfilling and empty feelings of horror come from when reading sexy fanfiction. I feel empty. I feel unfulfilled. I feel… "Oh jeez, will you shut up about your fucking feelings?" Cody said. Me? Shut up? I'm a narrator. It's in my nature to talk. I have no substance, you know. If I stopped talking, I'd cease to exist. Talking is my proof of living. If I can talk, I can… "Put a fucking sock in it!"

Cody killed Ra's again. He murdered him by strangling him with his own viscera. That doesn't make any sense, though. Wouldn't it tear before the neck loses air? "Doesn't matter. It just happened." Cody said.


	5. Fuck

Chapter 5

Fuck

Cody dragged Ra's Al Ghul's corpse back to The Lazarus Pit so that he could bring his victim back to life. "Don't think you'll get away from me that easy, old man. I'm not done with you." He said as Ra's came back to life. The minute Ra's Al Ghul was reborn, Cody shot his arms and legs so the he couldn't move. He admired The Lazarus Pit's healing abilities. "Well, well. It even healed your disembowelment. That's nice, real nice." Wait, I thought Lazarus Pits could only heal so much. Why is that? "Does it matter? It means I get to rape this old man to death again. I'm getting hard just thinking about it!" Cody said.

Cody threw off his clothes and climbed on top of Ra's Al Ghul. Wait, wasn't he already naked? Oh well. Ra's was still weak from last time he was raped and the fact that he had been shot didn't help much. Cody rammed his penis into Ra's Al Ghul's anus and pulled out his knife. "Say bye-bye to your balls, terrorist!" He said. He sliced Ra's Al Ghul's balls off and… nothing happened.

As the narrator of this story, I refuse to go on. This madness continues longer than I have any sort of patience. Cody, you are a monster and I want nothing to do with you.

Cody was shocked at first, but then he smiled. "Right. Okay. I'll keep raping this guy to death. Even while you're not looking, even while no one's reading, I'll still have this old man. There's nothing that can stop me." I felt a horrible remorse in my heart. Even though Ra's Al Ghul was a terrorist, he was reduced to a doll and turned into this man's rape/murder slave. Don't get me wrong, Ra's Al Ghul is an evil man, but he doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. "Really? You gonna stop me? What are you going to do, you fucking narrator? You're just a voice." I can be more than a voice. I can be aware. Awareness is one of the greatest perks of being a narrator. For example, your name is Cody Blue. The name's a lazy joke. You know, Code Blue? Whoever invented you called you that because they couldn't think of a good name. "Bullshit. My father named me after his dad. He…" Right. That's in your backstory, though. We're talking about the here and now. To many people, your backstory doesn't exist simply because they cannot see it.

If you can't see it, then it's not there. Peek-A-Boo!

Cody was furious. When he was furious, he got a literal raging erection. "Fine, then. If you're a narrator, I'll make you narrate the most sickening and perverse sex scene I can make. It'll be so sick, you'll barf out your guts! Then you'll eat your vomit/insides mix to try to put yourself back together!" With that, he laughed. I wasn't afraid of him. What was the worst he could do? I've narrated a lot of sexy fanfiction. It's a haven for the most disgusting and unthinkable acts known to mankind. What could this man do? He started with Ra's Al Ghul's eye and shoved his penis into its socket. The eye burst when he did this and exploded all over his testicles. "Oh, you like that, Narrator? What's the matter, can't keep yourself silent?"

He called my bluff. I said I wouldn't continue to narrate this story, but when it came down to it, I had no choice. If I stopped talking, I'd stop existing. He knew it. I knew it. I was stuck here, narrating this man's sex acts on Ra's Al Ghul's corpse. He grabbed the dead terrorist by the arm and tore some of the skin off. Blood oozed down his arm. He ripped the muscles from under the skin and reached Ra's Al Ghul's armbone. "I'm gonna use this blood as lube. That'll let me do him up the butt even more!" You can't use blood as lube. Blood doesn't work that way! It curdles! "Fuck you, and your science! I'll do it anyway." Cody said. He proceeded to give Ra's Al Ghul's corpse buttsex using blood as lube.

How does he do that? Can he bend the laws of the universe just to complete a sex scene? A lot of characters in sexy fanfiction can do that. But still, when he removed his penis from Ra's Al Ghul's rectum, his man parts were covered in blood, spunk, and shit. I know you can't see it, and you don't want to, but I sure did. It made me feel sick. It made me feel… "Nauseous?" Cody taunted.

As Cody continued to fuck Ra's Al Ghul's corpse, a door opened up. Someone entered the room, someone smaller and more innocent. It was a little boy. He had no idea what was going on, what was happening, or why everyone was acting so strange. The League of Shadows had a reputation for training children to be assassins. This was one of their trainees. He looked on at the horror. He knew nothing of sex and far less about its perversions such as guro and necrophilia. All he knew was that what he was seeing was wrong.

Cody turned to the little boy. "Oi, what are you doing here? Did you wander off from your mommy?" His trainer and caretaker, Thalia, was taken away from him and gang raped. He was alone. Cody pulled out of Ra's Al Ghul. "Come here, you little scamp! I wanna give you a treat!" Cody said.

What the hell? Who the hell writes this shit? Why are they bringing children into this?

Fuck. FUUUUUUUUCK!


	6. The Children

Chapter 6

The Children

Cody chased the little boy down the hall with intent to rape. He followed the child to a room that was hidden at first. "Oh, secret door? You ninja types are clever." Cody thought. He opened the door and saw a man with a sword standing between the naked rapist soldier and a whole crowd of children. "Leave." The guard said. Cody laughed. He approached the swordsman. The metal blade was thrust at the soldier, but he moved out of the way and grabbed the man by the neck. It was a CQC technique he knew that could kill a man in seconds. All of the children watched in horror as their sole protector was killed. Cody closed the door behind him. "So, who here knows what an orgy is?" He said to the children.

No. I won't stand for this. I refuse. I'm not going to describe children being raped by this horrible man. "Why? You have to. If you stop talking, then you'll stop existing." Cody said. I'll find a way. I'm going to save them from you. You'll see. No child will be raped by the end of this story. Cody laughed. "I wouldn't count on it. This is a sexy fanfiction, so it's all about sex and sexiness. You said it yourself. A sexy fanfic passing up a chance for sex is a cardinal sin." Cody said. He was right. It was against all logic to not show a sex scene in any piece of sexy literature. The goal, after all, was to get people reading all hot and bothered.

Except no one was feeling sexy. I don't feel sexy. You probably don't feel sexy. None of this is sexy at all. It's just… horrible, just horrible.

Cody grabbed a child by the neck and held him above his head. "Come on, you little punk! Show me your little boy wiener! We're having a wiener party!" He ripped the child's pants off and…

And I went for the emergency controls.

All narrators have an emergency control panel. It's for when they need to stop everything. There's a button, The Terminate Button, that can end a story. I'll die. Everyone in the story dies. The story ends with no resolution. Pressing Terminate is a drastic measure, but it was important. I had to do it.

As I reached for the button, I contemplated my own death. I had a girlfriend. We were going to celebrate a whole year together in a few weeks. I wonder what she'll think of this when I never return from work today. I wonder what my parents will think. I never told them that my job was narrating sexy fanfiction. They think I'm still working as a dishwasher at Sizzler's Steakhouse. I guess this is what I get for lying to them.

I pulled out my key to unlock Terminate, but felt a warm, muscular hand on my shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and saw Cody behind me. I turned the key. "I'm saving the children." I said. The large red button, Terminate rose from my panel. I tried to push it, but Cody tore me away. He threw me down and grabbed me by the hands. "You're not wiping us all out. This world needs to continue existing! Otherwise, I got nothin' to fuck." I struggled to break free, but he was too strong. I spat in his face. He smiled. "Well, are you a feisty little bitch. You look pretty rapable to me."

He took one of his hands and pulled at my clothes. He ripped into them like… "You're going to narrate your own rape scene?" He said. He knew that I had to. If I stopped narrating, I'd cease to exist. Except my body burned with determination. "I'm not going to let you rape me or anyone else." I said. I headbutted his face, which loosened his grip. I followed it up by giving him a sucker punch. I knew I couldn't hurt him too much. He was too big and tough, but at least I could slow him down.

I rushed for The Terminate Button and slammed it with my fist. I turned back to Cody and gave him an evil smile. "Story's over, bitch. You're not raping anyone anymore." The fabric of reality shattered like glass around us. Cody raged. "No! You're not taking this away from me! This was my private story! This was where I could live out my darkest fantasies!" He slammed his fist into my face. My head knocked against my control panel, which was warping out of reality. He was going to rape me now. Maybe. The story might end before he gets to it, but at least I can say I did one thing.

I saved them. I saved the children.

This is dedicated to anyone with courage. It takes a lot of bravery to stand up to someone horrible.

Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
